The invention relates to charging stations for hybrid vehicles.
Vehicles powered by hybrid sources of energy are becoming increasingly common. In particular, technology for electric powered vehicles now enable such vehicles to reach speeds and enjoy ranges of operation very closely approaching, if not exceeding, those enjoyed by vehicles powered through traditional fossil fuels or internal combustion sources. However, now as before, major challenges to a large scale adoption of electrical vehicles include problems of access to charging stations and the necessary time spent charging the vehicle. Charging systems at the owner""s business or residence where the vehicle may be stored are one solution. This, however, drastically curtails the effective range of the vehicle as compared with internal combustion engines given the lack of fuel distribution systems in place to supply the on-road fuel needs of these power sources. A driver of a gas powered vehicle need not return home for fuel, gas stations are widely available and well dispersed to allow for constant fuel replenishment and, hence, greater ranges of travel. The same must be true for electrically operated vehicles if these vehicles are to live up to their potential of being a viable alternative to fossil fuel powered vehicles.
Tapping an electrical power source to charge and then operate a vehicle closely comparable in size and performance to a fossil fuel powered vehicle takes time. The vehicle must stay in one location and connected to a power source for a period sufficient to charge the vehicle. Thus, a charging station equipped as a gas station would not be efficient, as the quick turnover necessary for profitable operation of gas stations would be difficult to achieve if a vehicle must sit for extending periods during charging. Charging efficiency would be enhanced, without compromising the operational range of the vehicle, if charging could take place during periods where the vehicle is idle, yet distant from its home or base, for instance where it is parked while its operator works, shops or attends to various engagements. Thus, having access to a charging station during a period of anticipated vehicle inactivity would greatly increase range and convenience of use and eliminate reliance on other impractical though self reliant solutions, such as carrying new or newly charged batteries for replacement.
Quick payment for charging and efficient operation of charging stations are also desirable. Integrating payment systems for such fees as parking fees and electric charging fees into one source is one possible solution. Money slots and credit card swipes are, however, not the fastest and efficient means of paying both charges and parking fees. Money may require change to be dispensed and may require additional input of cash if the original amount inserted proves insufficient. Credit or debit card swipes often involve a lengthy authorization for the charges incurred, and may also require the user to remember and/or enter a pin numbers or other identification means. Also, credit and debit cards may need be tied to numerous different bank computers or other payment sources separate from those receiving charging revenue (which may be a town or municipality). Integrating these payment sources, may therefore prove difficult. What is needed is a fast, efficient recordation and payment means to accompany the charging station and enable an electric supply infrastructure to develop.
An apparatus capable of connecting a vehicle to an external power source is disclosed, said external power source having a power receptacle being electrically coupled to the external power source, said apparatus comprising connection means for removeably connecting said power source to said vehicle, logic circuitry coupled to said connection means for selectively controlling access by a user to the power source, and an optical reader coupled to the logic circuitry for reading data associated with the vehicle from a remote data source, said remote data source being in optical communication with the scanner unit, the scanner unit communicating said data to the logic circuitry for controlling charging of said vehicle based on said data.
Further disclosed is a method of charging a vehicle comprising the steps of providing a machine readable coded element associated with a vehicle, locating the vehicle sufficiently proximate to a charging station having an optical reader unit to allow the vehicle to be connected thereto, connecting the vehicle to the charging station, and displaying the coded element to the charging station optical reader unit so as to initiate flow of power from a power supply to charge the vehicle.
A further method is disclosed comprising the steps of reading machine readable data from a data source associated with a vehicle, communicating the data to a central processing location, processing the machine readable data to receive an approval signal or a disapproval signal, and in response to receiving an approval signal of the data, initiating a flow of power to the vehicle to charge the vehicle.